Milluki Zoldyck
|kana = ミルキ＝ゾルディック |rōmaji = Miruki Zorudikku |also known as = Pig (by Killua) |name = Milluki Zoldyck |manga debut = Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Katashi Ishizuka (1999) Kimiko Saito (2011) |english voice = Jordan Schartner (1999) |gender = Male |age = 19 |height = 182 cm |weight = 141 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Black |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Hacker |relatives = Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Unnamed Grandmother Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck(Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Younger brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Younger brother) Kalluto Zoldyck (Youngest brother) |type = Manipulation |abilities = Unknown |Abilities = Unknown}} Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ＝ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is the second eldest son in the Zoldyck Family. Appearance Milluki has short-trimmed middle-parting black hair, black eyes, and an obese body due to the lack of physical activities and poor eating habits on his part. Personality Milluki is short-tempered and is known to often fight with his younger brother Killua. He is a man-child, having not left the Zoldyck family estate since the age of 10 and still referring to his mother and father as mama Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 and papa and Illumi as Illu-nii, meaning big brother Illumi. Unlike his other siblings, Milluki apparently has a very low level of physical fitness and spends the majority of his time in his bedroom playing with his computers. As an otaku, he takes great pride in his favorite manga, anime, video games, and figurine collection. He even threatened to kill Killua, if he ever laid a finger on his anime figurine collection. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Milluki makes his first appearance in the series smoking a cigar and torturing Killua with a bullwhip in the Zoldyck Estate as punishment for leaving the house, stabbing him, and injuring their mother. He tries to cause Killua physical harm, but to no avail. Killua only sleeps through the whole ordeal and merely sighs this off and playfully greets Milluki, much to his frustration. Milluki then tries to threaten Killua, by saying that he would order the attendants to kill his friends. This only angers Killua, who breaks free one of his arms from confinement, and gives Milluki a murderous stare and claims if he ever harms his friends, he will kill him. Zeno Zoldyck enters the room and tells Killua to go see his father. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Milluki is angered by the way his grandfather treats his younger brother, viewing it as soft. Zeno then asks Milluki about his opinion of Killua's abilities. Milluki admits that Killua is one of the most gifted assassins ever produced in the Zoldyck Family's history, but claims he is too emotional, and has the need to make friends. Milluki tries to impress his grandfather by claiming that he is also an experienced killer and is capable creating a bomb that can be attached to a mosquito, which explodes when it sucks blood. Zeno admits that Milluki is a genius, but lacks physical fitness, and is too busy coming up with stupid inventions. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Yorknew City arc At the beginning of the arc, Killua asks Milluki to hack a copy of a memory card given to Gon by his father Ging Freecss. After being tipped off about the whereabouts of Greed Island, Milluki's excitement results in one of the rarer moments in which he makes an outside expedition to Yorknew City in search of the game. He borrows 15 billion from Silva in exchange of killing 15 people and heads for the auction. However, he is unable to win a copy during the auction and leaves the city in frustration. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Milluki appears again in Illumi's recitation of some events related to Alluka in the past of the Zoldyck Family. One day he took 2 of his younger siblings Alluka and Kalluto out for a walk and met a photographer. He tricked the photographer into declining Alluka's requests 4 times in a row, which resulted in the death of him and his acquaintances. It is also revealed that he once asked Alluka to kill someone for him to test Alluka's ability, and that the last wish made to Alluka before Killua came home was Milluki's, which was the latest computer model at the time. He is seen next when he, along with Silva and Kikyo, watch Killua and Alluka in his room. Kikyo realizes that Killua has become a good big brother. When Alluka's three wishes are done, Milluki regretted for asking a computer. It was too easy, that is why Killua was not harmed in Alluka's ability. With this, he earns a sharp glare from his father. Silva orders him to recite the rules in Alluka's ability. When Killua decided to leave the mountain with Alluka, Silva disapproves. Killua wished to his brother that if they will not be able to leave within 30 minutes, Kikyo will die. As Kikyo and slumps on the floor, Milluki comforts her. Abilities Milluki like the rest of his family was raised to be an assassin from birth, and has trained in the art of assassination. But unlike his siblings he lacks physical strength. He seems to be fairly proficient in torture, as he was seen hitting Killua with a whip, but not for long due to exhaustion Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42. Milluki is also known to be a genius at programming and hacking. He has yet to show any Nen abilities, unlike his siblings, even though the 2004 Hunter x Hunter data book listed him as a Manipulator. Computer Hacking and Programming Milluki is a talented hacker. He tried to reproduce the game Greed Island using the saved data copied from a memory card left by Ging, but was not able to run it on any of his computers. This led him to the idea of hacking into the Hunter website but he never went with it because of the risks. Inventor He claims to have invented a micro-sized bomb that can be placed on a mosquito that explodes upon biting the prey for assassination purposes. However, the bomb's explosion is only as big as a fire cracker and it's pretty much impossible for a mosquito to bite a target that you want. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Milluki was also the one who crafted the special metallic yo-yo that Killua wields as a weapon. Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Myllki Zaoldyeck". *In other versions of Hunter x Hunter, Milluki is spelled and pronounced as Milky. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Male characters Category:Manipulators Category:Nen users